Appearances might be deceiving
by darkangelwitch
Summary: AU. The Batfamily are actuly Vampires, When new naighbers move in to thier naighborhood 2 of the batfamily get's interested. Wally/Dick Time/Bart. bad at summerys read and review. T for future chapters might get to M
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first young justice fic F.Y.I i,m Arabian that means my first language is Arabic and english would be the second even though it's suppose to be the third. if there is something strange about the character it's fanfiction get over it i love the guys i love Tim drake the most because of Batman TAS warnings spilling and gramer mistakes **

Years ago in Gotham city came a family that by next year took over it with it's welth and power.

the Wayne family was feared through all of Gotham. This family no matter how ordinary for a rich family they seem, appearances might be deserving. this family is made of vampires. vampires have ability and powers that can destroy and devastate.

Bruce Wayne the father, he was one of the most powerful and antient vampires to walk the earth. He had many talents, he is feered between mortals and immortals alike even those who don't know what he is, his whole demeanor screamed power, screamed fear and promised pain for any unfortunate soul to come across him

Talia Wayne, formerly known as Talia Al Gaul, was in fact the doughter of the most powerful vampire to exist , she was a powerful leader, a strong welled worrier not to be missed with who fell madly in love with Bruce and after having her father's blessings got married. the woman was sadistic by nature which made Bruce fall even more in love with her.

Then came the children .

Barbra their first born was a beautiful girl with blood red hair blue eyes and a face that can seduce any man. She can see the future or the past of anyone and read their memory and thoughts. She looks 18 how ever she is 1800 years old

Then came the second and eldest boy Richard Wayne with black hair and blue eyes looks so innocent like the rest of his siblings, however his true nature is of a trouble maker and a prankster , who ever knew the true him they wonder how his parents could handle him, his powers are mind control he would look in your eyes and you would be a willing poppet in his hand, he can also control from a distance but he prefers the close encounters. He looks 17 when he's 1700.

Second son Jason now that boy was a sadistic break his innocent face may hide it but he is the most violent of his brothers, he enjoys inflicting pain he hungers for blood loves to scare everything he loves the kill and chace and the torture he is the compleat opposite of his big brother. His powers are telekinesis ,enough said you can imagine what he can do with it . He looks 15 when he's 1500

But what do these two have income ? Their over protectiveness of their youngest family member Tim.

Talk about apperanscess can be deseving the boy looks as innocent as a thirteen years old yet he is the most dangerous of his siblings he is more inelegant and sly, he isn't too series and likes to make pranks with Dick and he doesn't mind Jaison's sadistic ways he mostly enjoys them and sometimes might join in his siblings know this yet he is still able to manipulate them into doing what he wants even if a fight was brought out of it Tim would still win in the end whether he was Right or because his siblings can't say no to him. he looks thirteen when he is truly 1300. his powers are empathy he can since emotions and manipulate them for example he can make a sad man laughs hystericly he can make a healthy man feel pain one look and you'd be rolling on the floor like your body is burning.

Talia is pregnant again.

And thier butler Alfred. and with an amulet for every one of them for the sun rays no one suspects that they arn't humans.

the three boys go to school without anyone knowing that they are vampires. But this story is about two of the boys loving two other boys that will move into their neighborhood.

**did you like it or not? any help is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2 MEETING

It was a normal day for the Wayne family. Jason came in Tim's room with out his shirt, while Tim was doing his homework.

' Hey Timmy any idea what Dicky bird is doing right now? His room is locked" Asked Jason.

" Another prank I'd say"

" you know I heard that another family is moving in this neighborhood with us."

"really?' Asked Tim surprised a lot of people are scared of this place, even its appearance screamed hunted house. So of course Tim was surprised.

" They're either very brave or very stupid" said Jason.

" I guess we'll just have to see." said Tim.

Jason smirked after a moment." hey Timmmmmmmy"

" Forget it." Tim said without removing his eyes from his homework.

" You don't even know what I wanted to ask." he pouted like a child.

" You wanted to drink some of my blood to have some of my powers to spy on Dick" said Tim still not moving his eyes from his homework in a bord voice.

" Are you sure Babs is the one who can read thoughts?"

Tim kept quite." come on Timmy please you can drink some of mine if you allow me some of yours."

" What do I need telekinesis with? you wanna spy on Dick go ask Barbra."

"She went shopping, and you know those take forever." Tim sighed.

" Okay fine." Tim tilted his head to give his brother more access. Jason's fangs appeared, he hugged Tim from behind making his back on Jason's muscular chest. His sharp fangs pierced Tim's milky flesh ( I can't believe I'm writing this). Blood dropped from Tim's nick both brothers moaned . even after all this time of exchanging blood the sensation was still there. Tim took Jason's hand, his fangs showing he pit his hand fangs slashing the vain. Jason let go of his brother's nick, while Tim kept sucking Jason's blood for a few more seconds

Jason kissed Tim's wound and Tim let go of his brother's hand.

" Thanks Timmy." Jason whispered.

Jason got out of Tim's room after that and went to try to spy on Dick. long story short Dick's prank contained VERY pink red and purple glitter, instant glue that's hard to get rid of. It ended up backfiring on Dick instead. So he ended up taking a 5 hours shower to get **_most_ **of the glitter out. And by lunch he was he was glaring dagers at Tim and mostly Jason. If looks could kill the two of them would be dust. Tim whispred somthing in Dick's ear that Jason didn't hear which made Dick smirk and stop glarig the "Bat glare".

"So dad are we really getting new neighbors here?" Asked Tim.

' So i've heard."

'Why not welcome them?" asked Talia in a calm voice.

" You mean a neighbor's welcome or a Bat's welcome?" asked Dick consred.

"Because frankly we don't need more dead neighbors mom." exclaimed Tim.

" Oh alright, they will be welcomed like regular people."

"gee guys, ya had to suck the fun out of it,didn't you?"

" I agree with your brothers Jason we don't need anymore police investigation for unsolved murders."

" Besides maybe they'll be cool." said Dick.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tow cars came . The men took the furniture into the house. after every one got thier stufe into the new house the Batfamily desided to go meat the new neighbors. Talia rang the bill when it imedetly opned. A blond man opned the door with a smile on his face.

"Hellow?" said the man

" HI, I'm Bruce Wayne, and this is my family, we're you new naighbors."

"Oh, come in."

"Who is it Barry?" asked a red headed woman.

" Those are our neighbors dear." answered Barry.

" Hellow I'm Irise. My boys are up stairs I'll call them."

( I don't wanna wright a conversation with the parents so lets jump for the meatings.)

Two boys came down. the older's hair was red with frikels on his face, while the younger was a brunet both had emerald eyes. Both Tim and Dick were mismarised by the two boys.

" Hi, you must be our neighbors, I'm Wally and this is my little brother Bart."

" Hi I'm Barbra." said the girl and shoke thire hands.

" I'm Richard but you can call me Dick" he shoke his hand with Wally thire eyes met and both of them blushed.

" Fair warning he is a Dick" said Jason " I'm Jason by the way"

" Har har Jay" said Dick

" I'm Tim." the last one said.

" So where are you from?" asked Dick.

" Central City, we just wanted a change I guess. We're gonna be starting in Gotham academy soon."

"Cool, i guess we'll meet you there then' said Tim.

"Sounds GREAT." Said Bart. while Jason and Barbra shared a look.

" Come on children TIme to go." They heard Talia say.

The Bats left.

" Nice boys?" asked Tailia.

" Huh?" came from Dick

" What?" said Tim.

" How were our new neighbors." Asked Talia.

" Well We're meeting at school so we'll get to know them more.'

_" I think our brothers have a crush on our neighbors." said Barbra to Jason telepathic( did I mention she can do that" )_

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YEA IT'S WALLY/DICK AND TIM/BART NOTHING CHENGED **


	3. Chapter 3 First day in school

**It's going to be a long time until the next chapter i'd like to thank the writer who helped me with tis champter**

**thanks**

**runwithanime**

_He slammed Wally to the tree, both their eyes were filed with lust. Wally slammed his lips to his own. Dick pined Wally to the tree harder._

_They stayed lip locked until Dick bit Wally's lower lip asking for permission that Wally eagerly gave. their tongs battled for dominance. their hand roaming the other's body, Dick settled his hands on Wally's ass. One of his legs parted Wally's. _

_" You're mine." Whispered Dick in Wally's ear then licked shuddered._

_" Yours." He said in a horsed whisper. _

Then Dick woke up.

Morning came, and Alfred went into the boys's rooms to wake the young sleeping vampires. The boys did there morning routine and got ready for school, after a healthy breakfast of AB blood the three boys got into the limo so Alfred could drive them to school.

Wall walked into Richard's math class. He introduced himself before sitting down, the day continued with Wally being in a few of Richard's classes.  
It was weird for Richard to have these feeling, sure he's felt lust before and wasn't a virgin, but never before had he met someone who gave him such an urge to bite them this much.  
Throughout the day Richard got to know wally better, and he was surprised to learn that he actually liked the guy, as a person, he wasn't dull, he was funny, and he did hit on Richard with some one liners that where pretty lame, he showed an interest but didn't throw himself at Richard like most girls and some boys do. Wally was smart, though you wouldn't know just by looking at him, he is a total science wiz. Wally was a strange one, well different, but hell Richard liked him, hell he loved him. Wally was new and exciting, Richard thought to himself "maybe this wont be such a drag". Now the only question was why he felt like there was a storm brewing inside him. Every time when Wally was beside him a part of him just wanted to sink his teeth into that pale neck and drink his crimson blood. As Richard remembered the dream he had he realized how possessive he was for Wally, and that was weird even by his standers. He had felt lust before and has had sex, hell he was 1700 years old for crying out loud, he had tasted so much blood in his years, so why did the ginger's blood and flesh call to him like a sirens song?

Throughout the day Wally met Richard's friends, Conner who is nicknamed Superboy for his strength, who is on the football team, his girlfriend Megan, who is a cheerleader, and Artemis who Wally started a love hate relationship with.

Wally decided to enter the school's running marathon, the guy was really fast and the weird thing is that he didn't even break a sweat.

Line break tim/Bart part

End of school day.

The day was normal for Tim other than the weird dream he had last night, the day had been going okay so far, it was just really weird that Bart had been on his mind all day, he had never felt this way before, he can't even get a handle on his emotion's and for an vampire who can manipulate them, that could be dangerous. He was walking by a classroom when he heard Bart's voice.

"Come on guys I don't even know what I did" Tim glanced in to see Bart surrounded by the school's bullies. Something in him snapped. He suddenly found himself pinning the leader to the door by his arm, a shiver ran down the bullies spines and they ran, like a bat out of hell.

"Are you okay" asked Tim

"Yeah thanks. That was so crash, how did you scare them off like that?" Bart asked as Tim smirked

"Maybe I'll share the secret with you later." Said Tim in a whispered of a voice that if Bart didn't know any better he might think it was meant to seduce him.

Tim then puts his arms around Bart's waist. Okay so maybe Bart didn't know any better.

Just then two boys came up beside Tim and Bart.

"Hey Tim, who's your new friend?" asked one of them.

"He's my new neighbor. Bart meet my friends, Garfield Logan and Jaime Reyes, guys this is Bart Allen."

"Nice to meet you." Said Gar

"Likewise" said Bart, as he and gar walk out the door

"He seems like a nice guy, hope you don't crush him to much hermano" said Jamie

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tim denied

"Come on, both Gar and I saw that look on your face" replied Jamie

"Its just, I don't know what it is that draws me to him, but don't worry he's an exception. I don't want to harm him. Taste his blood sure, but not drain or kill him." Tim admitted

"Sounds like someone's in love" Jamie replied with an annoying voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, I hardly know the guy." Despite that Tim knew that he was attracted to Bart that's for sure, maybe he should ask his siblings. No way was he going to ask his parents about this.

Still that dream had been weird, it was like a music video was playing in his head.

Dream

_Tim P.O.V_

_ We were in my room, Bart standing there, his cheeks flushed a deep red, it made him look even more adorable, as I approached him, I put my hands on his face and start to caress him, he closes his eyes and I slowly begin to kiss him._  
_ That's when I hear it, a song playing in the background._

_ (call me the end of your world call me your genocide_  
_ cause I'm a venomous boy like a spider bite._

_ I'm a relentless machine with no emergency brakes to stop me.)_

_ As I gently bite his lips Bart gasp and I take this as an invitation to explore his mouth, he's so shy probably hasn't even been kissed like this before. I eventually persuade Bart tongue into a battle for dominance with my own as this happens my hands travel down his body. It felt as if I was in control of his body, as our moans rise I shove him against a wall_  
_ (I'll start crawling inside you like a parasite you'll feel your heart skip a beat just a couple of times_

_ you'll think that you found the one but its your mind coming undone ripping slowly.)_

_ I pull my mouth away from Bart's own, a thin trail of saliva still connects us, and as I look into Bart's eyes I think that I have never seen anything as beautiful as him, with his cheeks flushed so red, slightly bruised lips and clouded lust filled green eyes, so beautiful and all mine._

_ I start to kiss along his jaw line till I reach his neck, and his hands which are on my body feel feather light, yet they spark such pleasure in me. My fangs appear and I gently bite him, he moans even loader, one of his hands tangles itself in my hair and pushes me further against his neck._

_ (although I'm beautiful like a perfect dream inside my soul there's a murder scene._

_ I'm a creature that's up to no good._

_ I'll love you like love you like a vampire would.)_

_ And that's when I wake up._

End dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Shit happens

**I should have put this before I stopped. anyway for anyone who like this fanfic you'll be happy to that it's coming back. but i'll be working on 2 others welcome back everybody to my world **

**again I thank runwithanime for helping me with this **

**The boys are in the city at night**

**Richard's p.o.v**

I stood atop of an old abandoned building, it's the perfect place to scout for my prey. No matter how many blood banks my family owns, we are always going to hunt. The taste just isn't the same, and there is always the thrill of the hunt it give us, it's an instinct to hunt and feed. Some of us like myself and my sister will hunt to feed, others like my brother Jason likes to torture just for the fun of it, and Tim sometimes joins Jason from time to time. But tonight my mind wanders to my new neighbors. Particularly Wally, with those large green eyes and the build of a runner, not to mention being slightly taller than myself and those legs, have I mentioned those wonderful slim and muscular legs, yum. I want to gently drink his blood, lick that white creamy flesh, to mark and make him mine.  
As I come out of my thoughts I see a woman walking below me. I have a good idea of what she does, I had recently seen her whoring her body out, the perfect target, and no one will miss her. It's the way we hunt, hunting those who have no value and that wont be missed. I silently jump down into an alley and whistle at her, she then turns towards me, and walks to me. I pull her close to me and kiss her neck, I look in her eyes and order her not to scream.

**Normal p.o.v**

Wally West had decided to take a run late at night, he was still getting used to the city and thought he would be able to cover more ground with his special abilities. You see the West family isn't normal, oh no, far from it actually with Barry Allen being a speed demon, Iris Allen being a witch, and both Wally and Bart having super speed like there father, there was a family of super naturals. Since Wally mother was pretty over protective Wally knew that using super speed during the day was out of the question but during the night it should be fine.

That's was when he saw it, in an alley, Wally saw someone that looked familiar, taking a closer look he notice that it was his new friend Dick Grayson, as he watches he sees Dick get approached by a women and than sees Dick start to kiss her neck almost lovingly. As Wally watches this he feels hurt and a little angry, he knew they hadn't known each other very long but he had thought that Dick had maybe liked liked him, Dick had been so nice and had listen to Wally and had even laughed at his sorta lame jokes, even kinda flirting back with him even. Not being able to watch anymore Wally runs, he runs so fast that he's just a blur to those who see him, a gust of wind as he runs home.

**Normal pov**

Deep underground in a cave, crazy laughter can be heard, followed by a ear piecing scream. Inside this cave a man is pleading for his life before a red helmet wearing, monster

"It's okay to scream, I rather enjoy it" the monster commented softly. The man lets out another ear piecing scream and double over in pain.

"Timmy" the monster groaned. The man was terrified, were he thought would be a man, was a boy no older than thirteen, he was shocked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to play with my toys" said the monster

The said monster removed his helmet, what surprised and terrified the man even more was the fact that this monster looked like a fifteen year old boy.

"can I join you big brother, please Jason" Tim looked at the monster called Jason with big blue innocent eyes, as if he was asking to play with Jason.

"Come here little one, you're not fooling your older brother with that act. You're no innocent child" the monster now confirmed as Jason said

Jason signaled for the boy known as Timmy to come closer. Tim walk to Jason. The man still not understanding that this innocent looking child was related to such a monster. Jason walked behind Tim and started kissing his neck, Jason's fangs poke out from his mouth, he trail's them gently down Tim neck without breaking the skin. Tim tilted his head to the side and licked Jason's cheek.

Jason chuckled at that "in a playful mood are we?" whispered Jason in a husky voice.

Just wanted to spend some time with you, is that a crime. Tim whispered in the same tone.

Tim reveals his own fangs and looks at the terrified man.

"I'm not as good as my older brother, so you have to excuse me for my amateurish ways" the boys voice is soft and calm if he didn't know any better he would have mistaken everything for a game the two brothers were playing.

But this isn't a game and these two boy's certainly don't act like any brothers he had met, as he looks into there eye's he see them for what they are monsters

Barts sort of third person P.O.V apparently

He was in the Wayne manner, in Tim's room. Bart was shivering, He was both nerves and ecstatic at the same time.

" It's alright beloved." Tim whispered in Bart's ear, from behind him. " It's my first time as well." Tim's hand trailed down Bart's arm. Tim trail's his lips down Bart's neck, he moans gently. Bart's head tilts more to the side to give Tim more access. Then he moves his head into Tim's direction and their lips meet. Tim turns Bart around now facing him.

Bart becomes bolder and bites Tim's lip. Which excited him more. Their tongues battled for dominance. While there hands are exploring every inch of the other one's body. They both stumbled to the bed, and Bart found himself on a mattress with silk sheets under him, laying beneath his vampire.

Bart broke the kiss first, to ask his lover a question.

" What am I to you?" he asked. " A puppet? A meal, or a lover?" Lust and love shining in both of their eyes.

" You are MINE, my lover, my mate, and my new world, and I am whatever you need me to be."

Tim's answer was enough for Bart. Emerald green met dark blue.

" Bite me." whispered Bart to his lover." consume me as you please, that's what I want, that's what I need"

" Your wish is my command lover."

Tim lowered his face down to Bart's neck, he trailed his tongue down it, when he found the pulse point he bit.

Blood trailed on the sheets, then Tim removed his fangs from Bart's neck and both of their faces had a look of ecstasy. Tim's mouth was smeared in Blood.

Iris woke up screaming, which woke Barry up, it took him a lot of time to calm her down.


End file.
